Noir The Final Fight
by Baghira75
Summary: If you want to know how it might go on, read this story.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Noir, but own this story. Please don't send Noir after me. And sending lawyers after me would be even worse. If the owners of Noir would like to erase this work then contact the author or to have it removed.

Have fun reading my story and please transmit a review.

**Noir – The Final Fight**

'Look, the mail box is still full,' Mireille told herself when she heavily packed from shopping entered the entrance hall of her block of rented apartments.

'I had told her today morning when I left the apartment to look to the mail later. I wonder what this girl is thinking about now and then.' She thought. 'Typically Kirika!'

The heavy purchase bags made her more problems as she originally thought. Well, tea and something for dinner were finally a small part of her shopping. Mireille couldn't hold on back again and still had to take this and that one along. After arriving the floor of her apartment she had to rest for a while and mumbled something about how beautiful it would be if this house would have an elevator. But everything has also its advantages. So she saves herself from spending time for tap-dance aerobics hours at the fitness centre.

She put the bags down to the wall next to the door of her apartment. While she was searching for the key she noticed that the door was not completely closed. Her body had immediately tipped out a large set of adrenalin and was tightened up to the tips of the toe. Her nipples stood out under her tight-fitting red shirt and her killer instincts manifested themselves. Mireille preferred now to take her loaded 'brilliant black friend' out of the handbag instead of the key. She still breathed deeply twice, with her finger at the trigger of her pistol she opened carefully the door of her apartment and entered.

Nobody was there, however there were some symptoms that Kirika hadn't left the residence voluntarily. Her painting things lay spread on the pool billiards table as well as an unfinished picture, a water cup knocked over and a teacup finished half. But there was a definite sign that something has happened: about 40 bullet holes all over the wall, furniture and window frames. Like by a miracle, no pane had gone to break. Respect!

Something was still lying on the billiards table. An envelope. Mireille had already seen such an envelope, and to be more precise, at the time as Les Soldats first contacted them. This meant nothing good. She just wanted to take the envelope, as she remarked an object under the billiards table. It was Kirikas weapon! The barrel was still mild warm and of course soot traces could be recognized on the pistol. Mireille still discovered, however, something else was on the Beretta that shocked her heavily: Blood!

Mireille tried to persuade herself that the blood was not the one of her partner; however, this particularly did not turn out very well.

'Dear God, please let Kirika still be alive!'

Mireille brought the shopping bags to the kitchen, closed the door of her apartment and sat down at the billiards table in front of her computer.

'Why have Les Soldats carried off Kirika? What do they want from us? Why can they not finally leave us alone?' Mireille opened the envelope with tears in the eyes. There was the following in the letter:

The services of NOIR are needed once again.  
If you like to see your partner again, come tomorrow to the big storehouse at the intersection of Rue de Chevalier and St. Etienne at 10.30am.  
She is still alive!  
Everything else on the spot!

Les Soldats

'I have imagined it anyway! Of course the pigs of Les Soldats are behind this.' Anyway, Mireille needed a plan, a really good one, to rescue her partner from the talons of Les Soldats.

Meanwhile, it was considerably clear, that Kirika has become not only her partner and friend. There was still much more.

She really loved this little dainty Japanese girl and would die for her without even thinking about it. This love was certainly stronger than this one between brothers and sisters, parents and their children as well as lovers. Sometimes Mireille had the impression that their relation to each other has something celestial, something which cannot be of this world. An invisible ribbon which connected them and could not be destroyed by any terrestrial power not even by Les Soldats, which had tried it again and again.

Lost in thoughts and with a cup of tea in her hand which wasn't as good as Kirika's, Mireille looked from the window and watched the sundown.

'Tomorrow it will happen. NOIR will not do any service for Les Soldats any more. Kirika and I will definitely complete with Les Soldats. They can make themselves prepared for something; I swear this so truly I am called Mireille Bouquet!

Dearest Kirika, hold out! I am nearly on the way! I love you!'

As the last sunbeams disappeared at the horizon, Mireille left her Parisian apartment for the last time. But at this time, she wasn't consciously yet, that she would never enter it again.

An old friend from last days once said to Mireille, if she would need someday more than a pistol, she only had to visit him, because he would have something for her. He would actually have something for her:

An ordnance depot at which even the armed forces would be astonished.

When she had entered that store for the first time, she trusted hardly her eyes. Pistols, guns, machine guns, hand grenades and bazookas, everything what the heart of a killer desires. And of course also the fitting ammunition. At that time Mireille said to her friend, whose name is nowadays unimportant, ' it is better to have you as a friend, than as an enemy!' After that both had to laugh from the deepest heart.

Short time later her friend was dead. He was executed in the most brutal way. It also could never be cleared, who was responsible for it. There were rumors that the Cosa Nostra, the mafia from Sicily, was the wire-drawer in this thing, however also splinter groups from the Iraq as well as Afghanistan, the Nazis, the KGB and even the CIA came in the conversation.

Her friend was all over the world in the weapons business. There was only one single organization which he didn't even send one single cartridge. Les Soldats!

This was a principle for him, of which he had caught sight until his death. If he had known, what would have come up to him, he would have decided possibly different and could perhaps be still alive.

However he would have possibly been killed sooner or later by Mireille herself, because he knew too much about her.

If you already have to die, then at least by NOIR! (Remark of the author)

In the evening Mireille got on the way to check out this ordnance depot. For this she had to reach the other end of the city. As she left the block of rented apartments, slipped into her car and drove off, she first didn't noticed the two shapes at all, who followed her in a dark Renault.

But what would an assassin like Mireille Bouquet be without her seventh sense! Only three blocks later she knew, that she was pursued.

'Well guys! I will show you streets and lanes in Paris which you have never seen before and would never see again!'

A church clock rang straight nine when Mireille left the main traffic road and changed to a couple of minor roads. The Renault had a little trouble to follow, because of her rapid style of driving. Finally she parked her car in a dark and uninhabited lane and started a small, nightly walk with her Walther P 99. "Mr. Silencer" joined also the party and looked forward to coming again to use.

"Arrête René, C'est leur voiture!" The Renault parked approximately in a distance of 15 meters to Mireilles car. Two big and tall men in vague suits got out and checked the area. Of course Mireille was close to them, but surely not there, where she has been suspected by the two guys. The one who was called René came first. He was the winner of the game "Who dies first?".

A well aimed and hardly heard shot hit him exactly between the eyes. He sank into himself together and fell with the face forwards on the ground. His partner didn't notice it, because at the time of the shot he stood approximately in a distance of five meters and had turned the back towards him.

When he turned around and saw his partner lying on the ground, he got the feeling of dying soon.

It only lasted for about three seconds and then he also died because of a brilliant shot in the head.

On the opposite side you saw a female figure in the poor light of a street lantern sliding down the house wall at a rope. With only one grip Mireille had delivered herself from the rope, undid the hook at the roof of the house, caught him, wrapped the rope together and darted like a cat to her car, got in and drove slowly and without light away.

'Well, this went quickly!' Mireille said to herself 'I still have enough time for a hot tea!' She went into a little street café at the Place de la Concorde and ordered an Orange Peacock. Her car was parked in a near side road.

Mireille sat down at a little table, drank her hot tea and watched the other people. There was an active hustle and bustle. A couple in love sat embraced narrowly, kissing themselves heartily at a bank, caring about nothing else in the world.

Oh god, Mireille enjoyed these mild evenings in Paris anyway. Simply lovely! At this moment she was longing very much again for her partner, the small, dainty Japanese!

'No worry Kirika! I will free you tomorrow and we will finally finish with Les Soldats. Please be strong. I am there soon! Hold out!'

Meanwhile, it was already almost 10 pm. Mireille called the waiter and paid her tea. As he asked her for her phone number, she only replied: "It's better for you, if you don't know it. Every single man who got it is dead!" She turned round and disappeared almost silently in the Parisian night!

Approximately at the same time as Mireille sat in the little street café, Kirika woke up from a short and restless sleep. She had the taste of blood in the mouth due to her burst lower lip which was caused by a well aimed punch of one of the men in black suits. Her left flank and her right leg were also very sore.

It's almost a miracle, that she has survived the fall, down the stairs in the block of rented apartments where Mireille's suite was located. But her right hand was aching most. The wound didn't stop bleeding for a long time. She hadn't paid attention in Mireille's apartment only for a very short moment and so her pistol was shot out of her hand. She simply didn't notice this one guy and had been too busy with the other ones. After all she had eliminated seven of them, she imagined. Well, who cares?

'Oh Mireille, I am so sorry. In what kind of mix-up I have taken you into again? I hope you can forgive me. I only wanted to paint a little bit, but then it happened. They stormed your apartment. I am infinitely sorry! Please don't come to the meeting point tomorrow. I couldn't bear it, if you would be injured because of me!' mumbled Kirika to herself.

They carried her off into that storehouse and tied her up to this makeshift bed. The one, who did this, even apologized for it. How ironic! He said, if she behaves quite quietly, she has been through of everything toward the next morning; finally Les Soldats need her services and arts once, too.

Kirika felt so helplessly so defencelessly delivered and very, very weak. She had to try to sleep despite these bonds. If Mireille really will appear tomorrow, what on the other side Kirika hoped deep from her heart, she would need all her strength to be able to flee with her. As she knew Mireille she would had determined something very big, because Mireille would prefer to die before she would accept an order from Les Soldats once again. Just like Kirika itself also!

'If you could only know how much I miss you and how much you mean to me Mireille Bouquet! I can't and don't want to live without you any more. Therefore let us this run through together tomorrow, no matter what happens and how it ends. I am not afraid of the death! You know this best my dear Mireille!'

With the thoughts at her partner and friend, Kirika slipped over into the world of sleep and started to recover, what would have fatal consequences for some persons on the next day. The time of the final fight came unstoppably nearer and nearer. But Kirika didn't know either, that it really would become her last fight together with Mireille!

Of course Mireille was on schedule at the fixed place, even more than punctual. It was still dark as she reached the intersection Rue de Chevalier and St. Etienne. She parked her car in some distance and made herself, with a big black bag, by foot on the way. She got a little bit nervous; however, it couldn't prevent her from her plan.

She crept to the rear end of the storehouse. Everything seemed to be quiet. Too quiet! But then she saw two guard duties at the big gate at the rear side of the hall.

'Shit! It looked too easy to be true! Damn!' but then it wasn't quite so bad anyway. Mireille discovered a small, unguarded side entrance and therefore she could get unnoticed into the hall.

She found the way very well because the storehouse was provided with emergency lightning. These lighting conditions were completely enough for her. She recognized another room the middle of the hall, where two armed men more were posted. However, she needn't have to worry, because both of them were snoring!

This had to be the room in which they kept Kirika as a prisoner. She was absolutely sure. She really could feel Kirikas proximity. It was a good feeling to know that she was alive.

Nevertheless she had to hurry. She still had to prepare something and the sunrise would come soon.

With the ease of an artiste Mireille darted almost silently up the steep stairs and was now on half hall height on a kind of gallery. She put down the heavy, great, black bag and opened it.

At the contents of the bag the weapon detector of a safety representative wouldn't have stopped cheeping any more. Most probably it would have exploded! Innumerable magazines for a Beretta M1934 and a Walther P 99, a couple of hand grenades, several meters of a thin cable, as well as just about 25 kg TNT. This promised to become a terrific firework! The storehouse had to be completely destroyed. No one of Les Soldats should survive!

In a flash Mireille had connected up the complete gallery and provided it with explosive devices! Over a narrow crossbeam she could also reach the other side. There she placed the rest of the TNT. She really had to hurry now, that she could be still unnoticed and leave the storehouse in the protection of the darkness. The two guys in front of the room, in which Kirika was, still didn't stir.

When Mireille darted by the small side entrance to the outside, it was almost still dark but nearly before sunrise.

Mireille had assessed the situation well and noticed almost every guard outside the storehouse when she entered the area with her car. Four at the front main gate, two at the rear entrance and another four on the roof, from which they only could get up and down over a fire escape at the front of the hall. Altogether ten!

'Well, this is still possible!' she imagined and stopped the engine.

Today, her short coat was a little heavier because she took Kirikas Beretta and its ammunition with her in addition to her own arming. Mireille straight approached the main gate and showed your most beautiful smile. The guards of the front main gate, armed with machine guns, looked a little too snootily at the Corsican, blonde beauty, they couldn't suspect that they were the first ones, who will die!

In a flash Mireille drew of her weapon and killed the four of the ground staff. Also the guys on the roof had not even the smallest chance to contact the inside of the hall with their walkie-talkies. Everything happened too fast. Only the sound absorbed shots from Mireille's pistol could be heard. Mireille had extremely improved her shot technique and was now as good as her partner.

Three men of the roof fell like wet bags over the banisters and landed with a muffled impact on the asphalt. You could clearly hear the typical sound of breaking bones. The fourth one got stuck with the banisters somehow and dangled dead in the light morning breeze, which blew over the area.

'Ok, this would be done! Now let's see what is waiting for me inside. Hopefully you are well Kirika, because I will need your help most urgently. Without you both of us are lost!'

Mireille opened the little door in the big main gate and entered the meanwhile well by the daylight illuminated storehouse. What she was seeing there astonished her anyway.

Two dark sedans stood approximately in the middle of the hall near by the little room, on the right side of the storehouse, in which Kirika was kept. 20 body stocking guards of Les Soldats grouped around six older gentlemen.

'Look at this! Even the topmost leadership, the senate of Les Soldats, appeared today once again. Perfect!' Mireille imagined and moved slowly toward them.

Since now, Mireille had seen the complete senate of Les Soldats only one time; on Altenas estate. If they wouldn't have been so shattered at that time, Kirika and Mireille would have completely finished there with Les Soldats and would have killed them, but you will always get a second chance; and today, Mireille really wanted to take it!

Another two persons whom Mireille didn't know, were nearby the senate, however. It was a Japanese couple.

'Who, in gods name could this be? Well, we will find it out, I am sure!' After all, Mireille would have preferred not finding it out!

Mireille recognized immediately Remy Breffort who had taken over the leadership of Les Soldats after Altenas death. He has been chosen unanimously by the senate and has immediately started the new job. Actually it was him, who wanted Mireille to work only for Les Soldats and to kill Kirika. This she could never forgive him and has sealed his death sentence; of course he didn't know it yet!

"I knew that you would come. NOIR consists of two parts and these belong together!" said Breffort

"Where is Kirika, Breffort?" Mireille replied

"Luis, get her to us!" he shouted to a guard in front of the little room.

"We have a double surprise for her!"

Luis unlocked the door to the room, disappeared in it and appeared short time later again with Kirika. On the one hand, Mireille was a little frightened, when she saw how badly Kirika was treated, but on the other hand the pleasure of seeing her alive predominated. But Kirika felt better than she looked like; Mireille recognized it immediately by the brightness of her eyes.

Kirika saw her partner immediately and was just about to approach her as she noticed the Japanese couple. She couldn't believe what she saw and was paralyzed. For Mireille it looked like as Kirika was heavily shocked. Kirika couldn't move and stared at her parents.

"Mother? Father?" stammered Kirika.

Tears were running down her cheeks and she was going to loose her stiffness. Now Mireille was really shocked and couldn't understand what was happening in the storehouse at this moment. Were these two actually Kirikas parents? Incomprehensible! What's going on here? What's the plan of Les Soldats? What's their aim? Or do her parents also belong to them? Questions about questions! But she had to free herself from these thoughts, because it seemed she was going to lose control over the situation and for sure, this would be her and Kirikas death.

"Stay where you are, Kirika! You aren't our daughter any more! Since a long time!" her father replied.

"But father? How can you…" Kirika stuttered.

"Be quiet, Kirika! It is like it is!" her father said.

Kirika couldn't believe what she just heard. Tears ran over her cheeks again but her sadness rather turned fast into rage and anger. She regained her setting and her face showed an expression of icy-cold determination, which even Mireille noticed and so she escaped completely from her own stiffness.

Kirika looked directly into Mireilles eyes and gave her the unmistakeable signal, that she was ready. For whatever! NOIR would act together once again but definitely the very last time!

(Now it would be the right moment to fade in the song Salva Nos, this would increase the attraction -- remark of the author)

"Monsieur Breffort, one thing in your letter to us was correct; the services of NOIR are actually needed once again!" Mireille said. "It's show time!"

With a quick move Mireille drew Kirikas Beretta from the coat bag and threw it to her partner. In the meantime, Mireille fired already three times and didn't miss her targets.

Kirika jumped in the air and caught her pistol; loaded her weapon and already started to shoot while falling on the ground. Of course she didn't miss her targets either. Back on the ground, she rolled off skilfully and hit another four times, directly into the heads of the guards from Les Soldats. With a neat jump she saved herself behind a big box and called for her partner.

"Mireille? I need ammunition!" Kirika shouted.

She hadn't expressed the sentence completely yet, a little bag, filled with Beretta magazines, already landed in her hiding-place.

'Perfect Mireille! You are simply the best!' Kirika said to herself.

While Kirika was sliding a new magazine a true hail of bullets started.

Mireille had also found protection and reloaded her pistol. She then had to take care of her injured arm. She really was hit by a bullet. Expertly she tore a rag out of her coat, tided up her wound and calmed the bleeding.

'Damned! I should think intensively about an insurance against gunshot wounds!' mumbled Mireille.

Therefore the senate of Les Soldats was completely unarmed, the men gathered around him and Kirikas parents. The final fight was on the run.

'Dear Kirika, I hope you hear me now somehow. It must happen now or never. I hope you are out there ' said Mireille to herself and jumped out of her hiding-place.

Mireille kneeled down and fired. Her shots hit exactly. From the corner of her eye she could notice, that Kirika left her hiding-place at the same time, too and was shooting.

'I have known it! I can still rely on you my dear Kirika!'

Mireille succeeded another three hits, then she tipped over to behind and lost her consciousness. She was hit again.

She couldn't realize anymore, that Kirikas father suddenly tried to stop one of the guards shooting at his daughter, but unfortunately this attempt ended fatally for him. From behind, another one shot three times in his back and he fell down.

While he was falling he cried out loud: "Kirika, please forgive for me, I love you!"

Then he broke down and died!

"Daaaaad?" shouted Kirika.

Another two bullets of the Soldats hit her mother while she tried to reach her dead husband.

Kirikas anger and rage grew up. At this moment the small, dainty girl from Japan was changing into an icy-cold killer machine without mercy. Kirika fired as long as nobody else was standing in the storehouse, except herself.

Suddenly it was quiet. Kirika hurried to her heavily injured mother and took her into her arms.

"We were forced to act this way my darling. Your father had tried everything to oppose but you know about the power of Les Soldats. He loved you from the deepest heart. Your father, I, you and Mireille were the only ones, who could get dangerous for Les Soldats, after you had killed their leader Altena. Everything here was only a trap to kill you, Mireille and us. Please forgive us my love. Now you must be even stronger, than you already are. I am proud of you Kirika and love you."

Kirikas mother bowed her head and made her last breath, then she died in the arms of her daughter.

"Noooo! Please, you mustn't die Mum. I am so sorry!"

Kirika began to cry. Her tears didn't stop running down her cheeks. She gave her mother a last kiss on the forehead and put her gently on the ground next to her father.

'Mireille? Where is Mireille?'

Kirika got up and looked for her partner. It didn't last for long, then she saw Mireille lying in some distance on the ground.

"Mireille?" Kirika yelled and ran toward her.

She knelt down next to her, took her hand and sobbed under tears.

"Come on Mireille! Come back! You mustn't die! I need you so much! I love you! Please, don't leave me; don't leave me alone Mireille!"

Mireille came to herself and opened her eyes. She was happy to see her partner.

"Have we made it, my dear Kirika?"

"Oh, Mireille, thank God, you are alive! Yes! We have won!"

"Then help me up and let us disappear, please. I want to go away from here!"

The two made themselves on the way to the main gate when Kirika noticed a slight noise behind herself. In a flash she also gripped Mireille's weapon, turned round and fired exactly twice and killed the last two guard duties, the ones of the back entrance!

Mireille smiled at Kirika and said: "Fine that you are back again!"

Kirika smiled back and gave Mireille a passionate, deep kiss on her lips. They got in the car and Mireille said to Kirika she should look on the back seat under the blanket.

"A bazooka?" Kirika said surprised.

"Yes. I wanted to offer you a firework. It's your job to light it!"

Kirika aimed at the storehouse and pressed (pushed) the trigger. There was a big explosion, because Mireille had sufficiently provided the gallery of the storehouse with TNT.

"That's it! Fuck off Les Soldats!" Mireille remarked and drove off.

"Let us leave France and start a new life somewhere. Without NOIR! What do you mean for Mireille?"

"Exactly this was also my thought Kirika. I already have an idea, too. Let's start a new beginning! But perhaps not quite without NOIR, or?"

Laughing loudly they drove away on their way to the uncertainty.

The end


End file.
